royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Winter (Doll Line)
Epic Winter is a Ever After High doll line that features winter clothing worn by the characters in the Epic Winter special. The line consists of six single-packs, one twin-pack, (with Rosabella and Daring), two budget pixie mini-dolls and the Crystallizer playset that comes with a second version of Crystal. All the dolls and the playset were released March 2016. No more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits in this line are featured in the 2016 TV special, Epic Winter. When a spell threatens Crystal's family, The Snow King casts an endless blizzard over the land. Crystal turns to the only people who can stop the snowstorm, the students of Ever After High. Together, the fairytale friends adventure for the legendary Winter Rose, the only way to stop the curse. Apple White Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Apple White.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boxed Epic Winter Apple.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Apple left side.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Apple face.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Apple White Boots.jpg Dollienews AppleWinter.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Blonde, wavy hair held back by earmuffs, two strands on both side token in front of it. Silver and peach eyeshadow, red lips. Clothes: Dress with white leather jacket bodice with pink, satin, full sleeves and pink fur collar. White waistband and skirt with yoke where the skirt is gathered. Skirt has orange, pink, white and red sharp background pattern with red edged white starts and snowflakes, the skirt has golden glitter on it and pink fur hem. Pink, molded stockings with snowflake and swirly pattern. Red, knitted, knee high boots with icicle heel and pompoms. Accessories: Red and white earmuffs with snowflake decoration and fur muffs. Golden icicle belt and red translucent handbag with icicle decoration and pearl strap. Extras: Doll card and a guardian rose ring for the owner. Ashlynn Ella Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn Ella.jpg Dollienews AshlynnWinter.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn face.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn with ring.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn bag.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn back.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn's ring.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn extras.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: light pink lips, hair braided to right and parted from left. Light pink eyeshadow. Clothes: White, turquoise and pink patterned dress with pink flowers, full, turquoise sleeves and pink fur on bottom, fabric and fur trimming. She has golden belt, red molded stockings and turquoise, bulky high boots. Accessories: Turquoise icicle crown, turquoise handbag. Extras: Ring for the owner and a doll card. Blondie Lockes Dollienews Blondiewinetr.jpg EW - Doll_Blondie_Front.jpg EW - Doll_Blondie_Back.jpg EW - Doll_Blondie_Front2.jpg EW - Doll_Blondie_Face.jpg 13007216_839197712878768_2441316553079873196_n.jpg EW - Doll_Blondie_Boots.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Blondie's ring.jpg EW - Doll_Blondie_Acessories.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Curled, blonde bangles and wavy hair. Light blue eyeshadow, pink lips and light blush. Clothes: Yellow, glitter coat with blue snowflake and bows print, two rows of buttons in the front and vertical blue ruffles, long, yellow sleeves. Blue fur trimming on hem. Light white, short cape with blue fur trimming and blue tying straps. Blue shoes with three big balls in front and white fur on top. Accessories: Blue handbag with bow and pom poms. Extras: Yellow and blue ring for the owner, a doll card. Briar Beauty EW - Doll_Briar_Front.jpg EW - Doll_Briar_Face.jpg EW - Doll_Briar_Back.jpg EW - Doll_Briar_Boots.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Briar Beauty left.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Briar's ring.jpg EW - Doll_Briar_Acessories.jpg Dollienews BriarWinter.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Light pink lips, pink hair in front, brown in back, tied to a partial ponytail. Light pink and glitter eyeshadow. Clothes: Pink dress with lighter pink and white snowflake and flower pattern with silver glitter. Long sleeves, pink fur on shoulders and in uneven hem. Pink molded stockings and silver, bulky high boots with pink icicles. Accessories: Silver and pink flower crown, pink handwarmer with icicles and light pink rose with black neckstrap. Extras: Ring for the owner and a doll card. Crystal Winter Crystal Winter Doll Front.jpg Crystal Winter Doll Face.jpg Crystal Winter Doll Back.jpg Crystal Winter Doll Side.jpg Crystal Winter Doll Shoes.jpg Crystal Winter Doll Wand.jpg Crystal Winter Doll Accessories.jpg Boxed Crystal Winter Doll.png Crystal_doll.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Turquoise hair with violet and white stripes, violet and turquoise eye shadow with glitter, pink lips. Clothes: Dress with orchid bodice with silver dotprint, turquoise fur collar and cuffs, shades of purple and blue skirt with snowflakes. Overskirt with blue multihue crystal crinkles. Turquoise snowflake patterned leggings that are molded on. Pearl white heel boots with pom pom laces and white fur. Accessories: Blue and white crystal crown, blue crystal and snowflake wand. Extras: Ring for the owner and a doll card. Madeline Hatter Epic Winter Maddie Doll Front.jpg Epic Winter Maddie Doll Back.jpg Dollienews MaddieWinter.jpg Epic Winter Maddie Doll Shoes.jpg Epic Winter Maddie Doll Hat.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boxed Epic Winter Maddie.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: golden, brown and blue eyeshadow, light pink lips. Turquoise and purple hair pulled back to a ponytail from the front. Clothes: Blue and white bodiced and uneven hemmed dress with pink snowflake print, lilac, long sleeves with lilac and white fur on the shoulders and on the hem and with white collar. Purple belt with snowflake decoration and blue gloves. White, molded stockings and purple high boots with blue ice decorated wedge heels with big buckles. Accessories: Black headband with white fur edged purple, bulky hat with blue bow. Purple handbag with ice decoration. Extras: Doll card and a ring for the owner. Twin-Pack:Daring Charming Epic_Winter_Daring_FaceUp.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Full.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Backs.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Couple.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Half.jpg Epic Winter Darling and Rosabella.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: Golden mirror. Extras: Comes with Rosabella beauty doll. Twin-Pack:Rosabella Beauty Epic Winter Rosabella HeadUp.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Full.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Backs.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Couple.jpg Epic_Winter_Rosabella_Daring_Half.jpg Epic Winter Rosabella Shoes.jpg Epic Winter Darling and Rosabella.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: Brown hair with large red stripes. Red lips. Clothes: Yellow and white dress with red snowflake print and fur trimming in the hem and shoulders. Molded pink stockings and pink boots with white fur. Accessories: Translucent crown with a red rose, translucent glasses with pink snowflakes in edges, pink rose necklace, red ice belt and arm bracelets. Extras: Comes with Daring Charming doll. Mini-Doll:Foxanne Doll stockphotography - Foxanne1.jpg Doll stockphotography - Foxanne face.jpg Doll stockphotography - Foxanne Collar.jpg Doll stockphotography - Foxanne2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Foxanne shoes.jpg Boxed Foxanne Epic Winter Doll.png Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £11.99 ($9.99) Hair and Make-up: Blue hair with hints of white and blue tinsels in a ponytailt to the right. Turquoise and orange eye shadow, pink lips and silver whiskers. Clothes: Turquoise dress with pink fox, white clowds and lines print. Pink boots with fox heads at the toe, and fox tails for the heel. Accessories: White fox tail collar. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Mini-Doll:Veronicub Doll stockphotography - Veronicub1.jpg Doll stockphotography - Veronicub face.jpg Doll stockphotography - Veronicub2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Veronicub arms.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Veronicub Shoes.jpg Boxed Veronicub Epic Winter Doll.png Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £11.99 ($9.99) Hair and Make-up: Hot pink hair with white tinsels curled from the ends, brown and pink eye shadow, brown paw prints under her left eye, and red lips. Clothes: Purple dress with polar bear, snowflake and icicle details, blue winter boots with a polar bear head on them. Accessories: White fur arm warmers. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Playset:Crystal Winter and Crystallizer EW - Crystallizer all that comes with.jpg Boxed Epic Winter Playset.png EW- Crystallizer Crystal and owl.jpg EW - Crystallizer sparkels.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £64.99 ($64.99) Hair and Make-up: Lilac eyeshadow, coral lips. Straight, turquoise, blue and lilac hair. Clothes: Molded on, lilac, snowflake patterned top, light blue, coral, lilac and white geometrical patterned skirt. Pink heels. Accessories: violet snowflake ring, translucent, blue snowflake bag, silver necklace. Extras: Two sheets of add on stickers, a bag of silver glitter, brush, tube, lilac owl, glitterizer. Category:Doll Lines Category:Epic Winter Pages